Bad Day
by Widow of Sirius
Summary: Okay, this is to one of the best songs in the world, Bad Day by Fuel. Hermione/Ron, quite a bit of a surprise at the end ;-) Well, I like it anyway... ^-^


A/N: Okay I really wanted to do this song fic, and I have time now, because I've left you all with cliffhangers in my stories, so I think I'll let you _SUFFER_! *Laughs evilly* Yes, yes I know I'm evil but what can I do about it? Might as well live it to the fullest. Anyway, this fic isn't exactly… _fun_ so I think I have the right to squeeze as much fun out of it as possible. Okay, this fic isn't exactly angst, but its not all laughter and kisses either. I hope you all like it, because I absolutely _love_ this song. Well, off you go, go on!

Disclaimer: Okay, as you all should know, all Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and the song is preformed by Fuel. I do sing a bit, and, as you obviously see, I do write, but I have to say I'm not _nearly_ as good as the great J. K. or Fuel so deal with it, and don't sue me.

A/O/N: Just a little thing, in case you get confused, the song is in _Italics_.

****

Bad Day  
By Wolf Speaker

__

I had a bad day again

Hermione and I have been living together as a couple for 6 months now. Unfortunately, I'm an Auror and have to take care of what's left of Voldemort's followers a lot recently. Hermione was alone in our house a lot. Today she seemed to have a bad day.

__

She said I would not understand

She left a note that said I'm sorry I

Had a bad day again

I was just getting home from work and I called Hermione's name. She wasn't home. I found a note on the table that said:

Ron,

I'm sorry I'm having a bad day again. I've gone out. Won't be long.

-Hermione

__

She spilled her coffee, broke a shoe lace

Smeared the lipstick on her face

I looked over at our mirror. Hermione doesn't know that I know, but she set up a miniscule video camera in there to watch me. I asked the mirror politely to show me the tape from the day. Hermione flipped out over the smallest things. She never does that, unless she's studying.

Slammed the door and said I'm sorry I I had a bad day again. 

She looked right at the mirror, as if she realized I'd probably watch this when she was gone and said in a small voice, "I'm sorry, Ron. I had a bad day again." Then she turned around and left, slamming the door behind her.

__

And she swears there's nothing wrong

I hear her playing that same old song

She puts me up and puts me on 

Later that night when Hermione came home, I looked at her worriedly. I didn't even have to say anything.

"Ron, there's nothing wrong with me, I just needed to get out of the house," she said impatiently, as if we had been fighting for hours and she was sick of it.

Before I had the chance to say anything she walked into our room and closed the door. Suddenly I heard the music start up. I recognized the song immediately. It was the first song Hermione and I had ever danced to together. I'd heard her play that a lot after we fought. I sighed and walked in.

__

I had a bad day again

She said I would not understand 

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I said. "I know you, and there is definitely something wrong, whether you admit it or not."

"Ron," she said slowly, as if she was fighting tears. "You just- you won't understand. It's too complicated."

She left a note that said I'm sorry I I had a bad day again. __

And she swears there's nothing wrong

I hear her playing that same old song

"You know you can tell me anything," I said. "I may not understand right away, but hey, that's me, I'm just dim."

That got a weak smile out of her. "It's really nothing, Ron. Don't worry about me."

__

She puts me up and puts me on

"Don't lie to me, Hermione," I said, tapping my nose just as Professor Lockhart did. "I always know when you're lying."

She smiled a bit more this time. I put my arm around her shoulders as she leaned her head onto my chest.

I had a bad day again. __

She said I would not understand

She left a note that said I'm sorry I

I had a bad day again.

"It's just- well Ron, you're never home anymore. I kind of feel like you don't really care about me anymore, just work," she said quietly.

I looked down at her, shocked.

"Hermione, I'd give up my job if I knew that's what you wanted," I said. "I love you with all my heart, and I'll do anything to make you happy."

I reached into m pocket. I had been planing this for weeks, but this way seemed better than anything else I'd thought of.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

__

She left a note that said I'm sorry I

I had a bad day 

A/N: Yes, I do seem to be doing that a lot recently, don't I? Well, I love endings like that I can't help it! Anyway, I really liked this, even though it's short, but that's because the song is extremely short. I listen this song almost every day, and it kind of came to me while I was listening to it. I didn't think of the ending until I was writing it though. *Grins sheepishly* Oh well. I hope you liked it, because I sure do. I think this is my first song-fic that I actually LIKE how it turned out. Okay thank you very much for reading my fic, and if you would be so kind as to review by clicking that lovely button below, I'd be eternally grateful.


End file.
